


饮食差异

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: Ethan觉得自己现在像吃了两袋火鸡面没喝水





	饮食差异

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起 母胎solo写他妈的小甜饼 真是太抱歉了 我好雷一女的

洪渊俊没去美国的时候，偶尔会点一点美国快餐，油炸食品能带来快乐是真的。但天天吃就是另一回事了，本来消化就不是很好的洪渊俊面对五花八门的快餐还是头疼。所以当团建那几天，失去了基地里友善的韩国厨师，洪渊俊面对怎么又吃不完的汉堡翻了翻白眼。  
Ethan yankel觉得自己能理解来自韩国的主辅助，毕竟离开了家乡，什么东西也不够好吃了。但他实在是觉得洪渊俊很强—-尤其是吃辣椒的时候。这个亚洲美人瘦弱的身板却能忍受那些几乎在喷火的调料，甚至还在谈笑风生，比比画画的指尖和喉结……Ethan不自然的别过脸，团建好是好，但就是离的太近了，近的洪渊俊呼吸的气息似乎都吹在脸上了。  
要命的是往往不是偷看别人脸红了，而是让对方发现自己的脸红。体贴几乎是洪渊俊收到过最多的评价，所以他发现Ethan脸红再正常不过。他清楚的记得Ethan不怎么碰辣椒，甚至连炸鸡上装饰用的辣椒粉都难以承受，于是他戳了戳Ethan烫烫的脸：“是不是被辣到了？”  
这下Ethan惊的咳嗽起来，他平时和洪渊俊也不是没有肢体接触，但是今天的洪渊俊实在过于撩人了。自然而然的，Ethan被辣到了这件事板上钉钉了，洪渊俊拽起比他才高一点点的美国男孩，“我带他去买一点别的吃的去。一会就回来！”  
“可是……ark，我没有吃……太辣的。”Ethan想解释，但是又不想被洪渊俊发现自己偷看他的小动作，想尽方法去搪塞。  
“都出来了，那就带你吃一点你喜欢的吧，快餐很快的。”美人也是很强势的。  
“可是我记得你不爱吃快餐来着。”Ethan很担心洪渊俊不舒服。

“我吃炸鸡汉堡，是因为在韩国吃的少，难得一遇的东西能让人愉悦，”洪渊俊别走边说“但和你吃饭，不论吃什么菜，我都很开心。”  
Ethan觉得自己现在像吃了两袋火鸡面没喝水，脸辣的能喷火。


End file.
